


kiss me deadly

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 80's Music, Aliens, Alternate Universe - 80's, Alternate Universe - Diners, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Diners, Fluff, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Oikawa Tooru, haha - Freeform, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're looking for aliens.""Yep!" the boy offered him a fleeting grin that might even be considered charming. Kageyama raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him."Uh-huh. Who even believes a UFO will pop out of the blue?""Well, who goes jogging in the middle of the night, huh!"____________(or the one with aliens, bad love songs, diners, and maybe even a romance story along those lines somewhere)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	kiss me deadly

**Author's Note:**

> （*´▽｀*） howdy there!  
> heh, welcome to this fic! It's finna be a willllllllld ride! Hope you enjoy!

On along stretch of road, a young man moved fast, hands jumping at his sides with the movement. He jogged casually, the stars opening up a path in front of him.

He was in the middle of nowhere, the only thing to be seen around were dark hills bathed in the remaining blood light of the sunset. He huffed, slowing down to a stop to catch his breath. His lungs burned with each inhale, and yet a smile still graced his features in the night.

  
  


" _YEAH_ !" Kageyama Tobio threw his head back and shouted, the cold breeze caressing his cheeks. He grinned, hands reaching out towards the myriad of galaxies above. This was why he went out to run in the middle of the night. He felt as if anything was possible.

  
  


His smile never once left, even as he glanced towards the side, a tiny spot of light catching his attention. He squinted hard, and managed to make out the silhouette of a tree reaching towards the clouds, lonely on a nearby hill. As he looked closer, Tobio noticed there was a dark lump under the tree, a shiny, tiny spot of white there.

He should've been more careful, thinking of the possibility of a dangerous individual, or maybe even something bad to have happened on that hill. But no, it did not even occur as a thought to him.

  
  


Tobio jumped over the shoulder*, landing quietly on the wet grass. The sun could still be seen faintly along the horizon, and so he did not need to worry about it getting dark too soon. Though he'd definitely have to go back in a short while.

  
  


He slowly approached the hill, cautiously keeping his eyes on the figure he now could see more clearly. As he was halfway up the hill, he noticed the glint he had noticed before was a watch on the person's wrist. It showed 22:03.

  
  


"Hey." Kageyama said, as he was right behind the stranger. They jumped admittedly high, making Tobio laugh a little on the inside. A young man turned around to face him, and he had to be truthful in saying they were relatively pretty.

  
  


"What the hell? Can't you announce your presence like a normal person?" the other hissed, one hand clutching at his rapidly rising and falling chest. "You scared the crap out of me!"

  
  


"I did announce it." Tobio replied, gazing down at the soft curve of the boy's cheek, the sweeping ends of his hair. "I said 'hey'."

  
  


The boy seemed as if he wanted to say something, before his eyes looked at something behind Kageyama and his expression changed entirely. A soft smile curved at his lips, face shining with excitement and wonder. Tobio glanced behind him as well. Was he looking at the-?

  
  


"I'm waiting for the aliens." the stranger explained as-a-matter-of-factly. Kageyama couldn't seem to recall where he had asked for this unnecessary reply.

  
  


"You're," Tobio started, wondering if he was dealing with one of those crazy dudes who'd start shouting about the apocalypse and other nonsense like that. "You're looking for aliens."

  
  


"Yep!" the boy offered him a fleeting grin that might even be considered charming. Kageyama raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

  
  


"Uh-huh. Who even believes a UFO will pop out of the blue?"" he asked. Did aliens even come around at nighttime? He had no idea. 

  
  


"Well, who goes jogging in the middle of the night, huh!" the person retorted, with not just a hint of him thinking he was smarter than Tobio in his voice. Kageyama felt a vein pulse in his temple.

The other snorted almost in superiority, before he patted the spot near him on the grass. "Yeah, I do believe they'll be here. Everyone knows they don't come when the sun is up!"

  
  


Tobio didn't sit down. He instead gazed at the sky himself. Why was he even here? He wasn't one to make conversation with random people like this!

  
  


  
  


"Hey!" he clenched his fists in indignation. Why was he being attacked this way? He hadn't been talking to this guy for more than five minutes, and he already felt particularly irked. "Eh, whatever." and he waved a hand, turning around to leave.

  
  


He'd head home, forget this bizarre incident ever ha-

  
  


A hand pulled on his sleeve, sending him down on his knees with an  _oof_ . He turned around to give this bastard a piece of his mind, but a warm fingers wrapped around his chin, pushing his head upwards.

  
  


"H-hey, what are you-"

  
  


"Look! Look!" the boy exclaimed, pointing a finger up towards the sky. Tobio could hear the unadulterated excitement in his voice. He reluctantly gazed towards where he was pointing. His eyes went wide.

_Whoa._

It was like a shower of lights, stars dancing across the expanse of the dark sky. They left white, long trails behind them, splatters of purple accompanying them. He blinked rapidly, watching the movement, and feeling something warm coil around his heart. His pulse pounded loudly in his ears, leaving all other sounds blurry and hard to distinguish.

  
  


As fast as they came, they went. The sky quieted down, and with it the sound of faint breeze ruffling the leaves returned. He had just come down from his high, when two hands turned him around, and he came face-to-face with the boy.

  
  


He had wide and open eyes, a huge smile on his face. "Quick! Make a wish!"

  
  


Tobio's head spun. The fingers on his cheeks, the wind through his hair, the memory of thousand lights. It was all so very distracting, and he found he could not find what to wish for.

He shook his head around, the stranger removing his hands. "Wh-what was that?" he gasped, and even he could hear the wonder on the other's face present in his own voice. He shot him a wide grin and a thumbs-up.

  
  


"A meteor shower!" he replied, eyes still shining even if the shooting stars had disappeared. "Cool, right? By the way," and he offered one hand in front of him, "My name's Oikawa Tooru!"

  
  


Kageyama awkwardly shook his hand in the cramped space available between their bodies, clearing his throat and saying, "Kageyama. Uh- Tobio. Kageyama Tobio. That's my name."

If only someone would punch him right then. What was wrong with him? The boy, Oikawa, chuckled slightly.

  
  


"Nice to metcha!"

  
  


"Uh... You too."

  
  


  
  


_________________

  
  


  
  


  
  


“So, anyway, I told him goodnight, and I left.” Tobio said nonchalantly, wiping at the dirty counter. _Seriously, how many people can spill their drink there?_

  
  


“Whaaat!” his best friend, Hinata Shouyou, gasped dramatically, before whacking him on the head. “Bakageyama, you didn't even ask where he lives? Now how will you two meet again! He could be gone forever!”

Tobio scoffed, rubbing t at the back of his neck. _Damn_ that hurt. “I don't care. We're not even friends, and he's plenty annoying. I don't even want to see him again.”

  
  


Alright, _maybe_ he was lying. He wanted to see Oikawa again, see his face filled with wonder at the ridiculous prospect of aliens coming to visit them. And even find out other interests of his!

He had half a mind to slam his head against a table until he got rid of these ridiculous thoughts. What the heck was he thinking?!  
  
  


“Are you suuure?” Hinata teased, getting all up in his face, his orange hair tickling Tobio's face. “I bet you do~!”

  
  


Kageyama turned around to hide his slightly flushed face, pretending he was reaching for other glasses to clean. “Shut up, dumbass Hinata.” he grumbled, running a hand through his hair, and pretending not to hear the evil giggle Shouyou had let out.

Fantastic. Now he'd never hear the end of it.

  
  


“Let's just get on with our job, alright?” he said, checking that his apron was correctly tied. “Take orders from customers, try not to bash their head in, and then we can go to the arcade tonight. Sound good?”

  
  


Hinata didn't have time to respond, as the bell above the door jingled, announcing the start of their day. Tobio rubbed his hands together, and tried to erase from his memory shooting stars and grinning lips.

  
  


Besides, he wouldn't be seeing Oikawa again.

**Author's Note:**

> *shoulder= The shoulder is a strip of pavement outside an outer lane; it is provided for emergency use by traffic and to protect the pavement edges from traffic damage.


End file.
